shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Pirates in a battle royale on zippo island
The west shore of Zippo island, Morning, day 1 '' A large hulking fishman brings in his morning newspaper and reads up on the kizokou incident. A cig in hand, a bottle of saki in the other. Reading to himself. A large fried turkey ball ready for feasting. The sway of the massive tobacco feild behind him was a warm breath to him. His smoking boss sign over his ship repair dock and warehouse staring at the ocean.'' '' ''???:'' It seems that there has been a large scale rebellion in a deman for eqaul rights. Well sounds like more people can afford tobacco shipments chuchuchu. Rebellion led by the young Devon State, son of belli, multi-hundred million reward if returned to his island!" '' '' 'The fishman dropped his cigar. Showing off his large shark mouth in shock of the price reward in comparison to the wanted price by the marines. He quickly composes himself on the sight of a near wrecked ship hoisting a black sail with a snow flake painted on it. A yonug man waving a white flag wearing a blue coat. Standing up he goes over to a bell and rings it to summon his workers. The near seven foot shipwright had to go to work. '' Davon:Hey, i kept waving a flag but i couldn't tell if you guys were friendly to pirates. '' '''???:' 'Of course we are, you guys are one of my main customers. '' '' The large fishman pulls the boat in with ease and ties it to the deck. This time wearing a full desrt robe with a cloth mask. The boat was barely standing. The neccities were kept intact and well maintained which prove that this ain't a ametuer sailor. The damages were definitly signs of a sea king attack.'' '' ???:'' Boat like this cost a cheap sum 50,000 bellies if you want it back to full power and a custom sail. The name is boss by the way. '' Davon drops a large bag with 300,000 million on the deck. Both men smile at the idea of a good buisness arrangement'. ''' ' Davon: Well you see i'm looking for something bigger and more firepower. Now boss is that a nickname or was someone a needy baby?" ''' East shore on zippo Island, Morning, day 1 '' '' '' Lieutenant Commander Hardy docks his three ships close to the main villa. Looking around he sees mostly roads surrounded by a large plantation and a fishery down the road. Who ever owns this must make a good sum of money than. He turns to his crew and speaks to them.'' '' Hardy:' Order the men to drop anchor and prepare search parties of the island. I want everybody on search for the drug smugglers. I will go and pay visit to who ever owns the docks on the coasts. Find any criminals on this island that is within jurisdiction. we must find them! '' Marine crew: Yes sir!'' '' Everyone quickly and efficeintly dock. Three hundred marines now searching the island with his personal honor gaurd of twenty troops following him to meet with the locals. He turns to look at the large plantation and smiles.'' '' Hardy: ''This will be a good hunt. ''South west shore on zippo island, Morning, day 1 ''' A large number of drug smugglers move their boats filled with guns, powder, and drugs over through some caves to hide. A near three hundred have gathered here to trade sea routes and deal in town. Already a fight has broke out near the entrance of two groups arguing over rights to sale a new knock off "miracle drug". '' '' Random leader 1: ' '''''my supply is of much greater qaulity. Obviously i should sell here. '' random leader 2: Please i couldn't get high off that if i injected it into my brain. ''' Random leader 1:' What did you say!?!? i'll kill you! '' '''Both grew gather up swords and pistols only to be interupted by bothh leaders being curshed into the floor by a large round gutted man. He easily dwarfed everyone else. A large black beard and a brown spiked hair with green shades added to his odd atire of orange pants and no shirt. He wore a red nose and white paint. '' '' ???:'' I gathered you alll here to offer you real money. How much pecentage do we give to brokers like "joker" Too much thats how. I offer you all real money and offer me half of what you pay him. My mercs will crush his like bugs. Out here we don't need to fight for positions. Here we will take east blue by storm! '' ' All the smugglers hoot and cheer! The meeting hasn't even started and everyone is ready to follow.' '' '' Whole group:'' Homicide! homicide! homicide! homicide! '' ' Homicide smiles to himself. Finally getting an army of cut throats that he dreamed about. Now to kick off the marines and conqour the island. Take out this boss charectar and the rest becomes easy picking. He orders a group of ten men to go find him and hang him as an example. '' Local Bar, Afternoon '''Boss '''and davon were sitting on a table in the far corner talking plans for the ship. A huge pile of meat and fruits on the side for the both of them. Chugging barrels of ale talking about plans like it's an early christmas for the both of them. A few men and a kid on the otherside were having a talk. '???: I'm not saying to buy it but if you want a free sample before you make any commitment go for it. My supply is alwats top notch. Local: i don't know, i guess i'll try it. '''???: '''i guess, well this ain't for pansies guess we'll look for someone else. '''Local: I mean yes, definitly i'll get some. Boss: So the ship any ideas on it? Davon: Yea i want it to be 100 foot diameter! Boss: uh huh (writing it down on paper) Davon: Plenty of pulley systems to help move the larger than average sails. Boss: and any specfic items on the deck? Davon: hmm a large arena made of white compact sand with a seal on top of it. Ife perservers too. Safety first. Boss: And cannons? Davon ''': Underneath the deck make it twenty cannons able to cover the whole circumfrence, and it has to be round like thriller bark. And a Bridge! Big one so we could dock! make it a cool blue! Big cannons too! Write big on it. '''Boss: okay we got the storage decks down underneath the barracks that are top side. So these pipes you want from a sauna that pumps in sea water to make steam surround the ship? Davon: Precisely, need large and many pipes. Plently of coal too, also next to the barracks have a navigator's room. We need a gadget making room. I like making explosives. Boss: '''So basically a small facility on a boat. With plenty of fire power. Let's make it forty cannons. I can do that since it's a forty foot tall boat. With the bouyancy we'll have enough room for two rows over eachother. '''Davon: Don't forget fruit trees growing on the sides, i like my fruit. Boss: Hmm i do love a chalenge, perfect looks like we got a good deal. I'll make it out of the best wood i can find. stury for a fighter. The Doors quickly opened revealing some marines guns pointed at the dealers. A taller one walked up ahead and took out a pistol pointed at one of the dealers. A bearded large reboust man. Mostly around the belly. Broken teeth and a hard grin. Skin tan from mainy nights in the sun with a nice old straw hat that most rice farmers have. Marine Grunt: "Hannibal" jace, Older Brother of "homicide" Jace is under arrest for the illegal manufacture and sales of an illegal counterfeit of the "miracle drug". Your also charged with the O.D's of 200 civilians and twenty raids on villages between east and south blue, also charges of cannibalismn. You must comply and -" BOOM '' Hannibal didn't give the marine time to finish. He quickly dropped a smoke bomb and ran for a window leaving his crew mates behind. The smog ended up tainting the food of all the customers. Right before reaching it he stopped when a chair to the face knocked him on his back. '' ' Hannibal:' Who dares throw something at me, i'm a ten million berry man." His sentence was cut short from a boot to the throat. Davon dropped his boot on hi holding him down, pressing him so he loses consciousnes. Davon: My friend and i were having a good dinner till your bomb ruined our food. Your paying for it, by the way i like the hat. Hannibal: My men will kill you *gasp* i came with my two strongest members'' *gasp*'' the silent killers! Davon pointed to boss at the bar sipping his barrel of saki. The two silent killers already knocked out sitting on bar stools, two large chops visible on their necks. '' '''Davon: '''And my friend hates drug dealers so be glad that i'm the one who came after you. ''Davon took his coin purse to pay for everybody's food and let the marines carry him away. Before the smog cleared he took the hat and wore it over his face as boss and him walked away. Stopped by a marine putting his hands on them. Davon grabbed Raiton his blade's hilt jsut in case. Marine ensign: Thank you for your help in capturing this men. But excuse me, your boss, the plantation owner my commanding officer would like to speak to you about the men we captured here. It's important. Boss: Of course i'll be glad to for such amazing customers. ' Marine ensign': And as for you, we would like to give you reward for this man's bounty. The Marine looked at his hand and notice no one was there. Davon made a run for the plantation in fear of being reconized. ' Davon to himself:' Dammit dammit dammit, i'm a baka, how could i be so careless in front of the marines. I got caught up in the moment. the wind yea. Dammit. Hmmm that boss guy was an epic fighter. Moved so fast i barely saw him. '' After some consideration a near mile of running to the edge of town davon decided to make him his new shipwright. As he turned the corner he bumped into an older gentleman with a moustahce and a justice coat.'' Davon: Excuse me Hardy looks at Davon's face. Stops and looks at the direction he's running. Hardy to his honor gaurd: hmm west, thats where his ship will be. Hardy looks at the wanted picture of Davon smiling. Fresh print from the release of it this morning. Today was going to be good for hunting. '' '' '' Plantation Night, Day two'' Boss adds the final boards to the "Royal Gladiator". A large diameter shaped blue ship that could easily carry five hundred troops. It was flying the pataned Snow pirate flag of a ice flake. Nicknamed Fighter Bark. '' Boss: You can come in rice farmer, the ship is finally ready. '' '' Davon comes in still wearing his rice farmer hat. He quickly runs up and climbs to the top practicly touching the ceiling. After so much hiding from marines and smugglers after his private bounty it was a releif to be free of a hat used for a disguise.'' '' Davon: This is amazing! Look at it, it's huge!' I bet i could spot any ship from fifty miles with the naked eye'!'' ' Boss: overdramatizing it but yea it's big, now where is the crew to pilot this? It's minimum a ten man job. '' '' ''' Davon hangs off the nets looking puzzled. '' Davon: Well you see i haven't exactly thought that far ahead haha '' Boss: 'WHAT! YOU GOT A SHIP AND NOW YOUR TELLING ME YOU CAN'T SAIL IT WHILE THERE ARE NAVY AND SMUGGLERS HUNTING YOU! IF A SCRATCH EVEN HARMS MY SHIP I WILL EAT YOU FOR BREAKFEAST!'' Davon': ''Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the coral reef today. '' '' Boss's face started turning red before unleashing a barage of punches at Davon who succesfully evaded the attacks. '' '' '''''Davon: Well you see- i'' - ''was '- wondering if you - joined my crew as- shipwri- ugh!'' '' Dodging his hits as best he could he was enentaully caught in the hits. The last punch got davon in the center of the stomach. The water in his body being blasted by a shockwave almost making him pass out. '' ''' Boss:'' Me? A pirate? Bah never, especially as a pirate for you. Someone so stupid that he didn't even think of a crew. As if you could make your dreams come true with such terrible plans. I'll sell you the ship but have fun on your suicide mission. '' '' Davon quickly swallows his puke and stands up. Before surprise punching boss hard in the left kidney and giving him a hard rib kick that boss barely blocked. '' '' '' Davon'' : My dream eh, what do you know about it? My dream is to set this world free. To end tyranny but not through violience but through spirit! That's my dream and i'll do that after i gain the notority of finding one piece! Than i'll turn the "Royal Gladiator" to the "Gladiator God!". w''hat's yours''? '' what's so important that makes you look down on me? ' Boss:' Scum doesn't get to know my dream''. Buisness is over time for you to go. '' '' Davon runs to boss and jumps at him with a spining back kick, than grabs Boss by the nose trying to pull him back into the ground. '' '' Davon: Nah, you insulted my honor, buisness is just starting...'' '' Davon charged full speed his arms in a boxing style position. Throws a left jab. Boss easily ducts it and pulls Davon by the arm over the shoulder into the cement wall behind him. '' ' Boss:' Fast but not fast enough. Your out of your league newbie. '' Davon slowly climbs up and laughs to himself. He takes out a giant stack of cash.'' Davon: Your wrong to think i was going for your face. I'm a master at slight of hand so thanks for the refund. '' Boss's face turned into an gruesome smile. Shark rage building up like a monster. Foaming at the mouth. Davon just laughed and laughed. Rage was exactly what he wanted. '' ' Boss': Rawrr! A bloodlust rawr made the walls shake. Davon whispered to himself and made his fruit power activate. His hand turned stead put his arms aside like a human target. ' Davon': Well come on don't keep me waiting! ' Boss' charged full speed at him every intent to kill. Both: Rawrrr!! Boss face palms Davon sending him through the stone wall, Davon grabs every jewel, bill, or coin he can grab from his person and stuffs into the bag. Face covered in blood and a bag filled with dough. Davon: You got all this money and yet your not satisfied. Why huh? You build ships for more than profit so tell me how much more do you need till your satisfied. '' Davon hands a small black iron ball behind his back. Boss comes shrieking in yelling inconherant words of rage of this insult. '' Davon: Check mate. '' Davon lights what appears to be a grenade and sticks it in boss's throat. BOOM! Smoke fills the air as the smoke bomb goes off. Boss choking on sharpnel and smoke. Blinded he gets out for air to find a kick meeting his nose. Fist after fist hitting his ribs till a crack goes off. Punch at center of the chest. Two hands behind his head and a knee making full contact into his face. Boss falls on his back and see's a sword over his eye. Getting a good look at Davon's face. The face of a madman who stuck his hand into a shark's mouth while holding a grande and all he got was a broken nose, tooth and sharpnel in his fist. '' ' Boss': Ughh... How long have you had that. Davon: Since the incident at the Bar. It was suppose to be for escape but there was no way i was going to beat you fair. So who's going to apologize first you or i? Boss: APPOLOGIZE! you stinkin bastard, might as well kill me now. dirty thieve. Davon: The only reason i did that cause you swung at me. Boss groans uncomfortably. Boss: Fine, i'm sorry i let my rage get ahold. Davon moves his sword from Boss's face and drops the money next to him. Davon: Alright i'm sorry i'm an ass and stole your money. Why is it worth putting your life on the line for? Bos'''s: This money funds my dream. To build a ship that belittles countries. '''Davon: A ship that size would be stuck at sea. A fool's dream. Immobile, useless, and only sqautters would live there. It- Boss: It will be famous for accepting all! Pirates, Marines, Citizens, everything, it will be the center of the world. any Real Captain can see the value in that. Davon: Interuptted. But yea it would definitly be famous and considered a god work among men... The type of thing i'm into. But obviously those set of cash won't be able afford it. Even if you sell the Island. Boss: i know. ' Davon:' Ever heard of one Piece. '' Boss balls his hands in a fist. Davon could tell this was something he has thought about''. ''Torches started being spotted from diffrent ends of the island. Two messanges rode to the plantation with messages to Boss and Davon. Two large millitas were heading their way. One after boss's head and another after two large bounties that started Anarchy in East blue. '' Category:Stories